Todo el mundo tiene algo
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Dick se entera de uno de los fetiches de Jason, y no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Cuando inadvertidamente se desafían mutuamente a un juego de gallinas, descubren que Jason podría no ser el único con algunos secretos. (Por MissNaya).


**Título:** Todo el mundo tiene algo

 **Autora:** MissNaya

 **Traductor:** Todd

 **Categoría:** M

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd x Dick Grayson

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd, Richard Grayson, Rose Wilson

 **Resumen:** Dick se entera de uno de los fetiches de Jason, y no puede dejar de pensar en ello. Cuando inadvertidamente se desafían mutuamente a un juego de gallinas, descubren que Jason podría no ser el único con algunos secretos.

 **Género:** AU (Alternative Universe=Universo Alterno), parodia, romance.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 2.240

* * *

 **Everyone Has Something**

 **.**

 **I**

— Si querías que alguien se hiciera en ti, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar.

Dick sonríe a través de la incomodidad que ha estado agravando entre ellos toda la noche. Realmente, ni siquiera había comenzado con _su_ conversación: Había comenzado cuando, por alguna razón, Rose Wilson había decidido decirle acerca de su reciente cita con Jason.

 _— Simplemente, no puedo hacerlo. —Había dicho, frunciendo el ceño — Sé que la gente espera que yo sea así,_ _como, como una atrevida y desviada chica de fiesta. Pero tengo límites, ¿sabes?_

 _— Uh, claro. —Dick respondió. No había querido entrometerse en la vida amorosa de su hermano pequeño, pero una cosa llevo a la otra, y hasta ese punto sería grosero retroceder. Y claro, que dar consejos de relación a las chicas no era exactamente su fuerte._

 _— El bondage estaba bien, —Rose continuó — Pero luego se puso aún más extraño. Sé que es una mierda que la gente te juzgue antes de darles una oportunidad, pero no había manera de que me hiciera_ pis _en él. Supongo que podría haberle decepcionado fácilmente, pero ¡¿cómo reaccionas a algo así?!_

 _— Esa es la pregunta —Dijo, y continuó reflexionando sobre ese dilema._

Y aquí está ahora, escuchando la versión de la historia de Jason, y demonios, probablemente no es un buen momento para bromas. Especialmente no bromas que dejan ciertas imágenes en su cabeza que no puede deshacer –no ha sido capaz de deshacerse de ello desde que habló con Rose, para ser honesto–.

Él espera que Jason, se deje caer en el sillón de uno de sus refugios, que se moleste, o avergüence, o simplemente lleve la tormenta afuera. No es como si estuvieran todos acostumbrados a charlar sobre este tipo de cosas entre sí, aunque, por todos los derechos, son hermanos. – ¿Los hermanos hablan entre sí sobre sus extraños fetiches? Dick no está seguro. Ni Damian ni Tim han planteado el tema con él, así que tal vez no. –

Y su hermano parece sorprendido al principio, casi sin palabras. Pero entonces su expresión se asienta, y una lenta sonrisa se desliza sobre su rostro. Es el tipo de sonrisa que siempre usa cuando está a punto de decir algo mordaz o sarcástico.

 _—_ Bueno, mierda, Dickiebird, eres demasiado amable. —Dice y luego extiende sus manos, como si se estuviera ofreciendo — Ve a por ello.

— Yo… ¿Qué?

Él mantiene la mirada, lo que casi definitivamente significa que está bromeando. —Orina sobre mí. Ya que te sientes tan generoso, y todo.

Dick probablemente debería disculparse y dejar la conversación. Pero hay algo a los ojos de Jason, algo _desafiante_ , que enciende la llama del pequeño temerario que siempre ha sido tan difícil de ignorar. Así que se endereza un poco, se apoya contra el sofá y parpadea "inocentemente".

— ¿Aquí? ¿Qué, no quieres ir al baño, hacerlo oficial?

Y luego ve algo más en sus ojos, pero esta vez no puede deducirlo. Dura solo un segundo –El tiempo suficiente para que roce sus dientes sobre su labio inferior, como si pensara–, y luego se pone en pie, girando hacia el pasillo.

— Joder, tienes razón. Mejor me pongo en marcha antes de que tengas un accidente.

Y se imagina que debe significar eso. Jason acababa de inventar el más extraño "tengo que ir al baño" jamás oído. Se relaja y toma su bebida, esperando escuchar el sonido del cierre de la puerta del baño, pero este nunca llega.

Un momento después, Jason grita: — Estoy _espe–rando._

Así que es así. Ahora están jugando a la gallina. Bien. Dick puso su bebida en el suelo, arqueando una ceja. — Sheesh, ya voy, princesa. — Respondió y se encaminó al baño.

Jason definitivamente parece sorprendido cuando lo ve. Y él no puede dejar de sonreír un poco; Eso significa que está ganando. Tratando de parecer más relajado que él, se inclina contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— ¿Por qué estás todavía de pie? —Pregunta, asintiendo hacia el inodoro. —Siéntate. Ponte cómodo.

Su hermano hace muecas, mirándolo como si estuviera tratando de ver dentro de su cabeza. Después de un momento angustioso de escrutinio, empuja la lengua contra su mejilla y asiente con la cabeza — Está bien. Está bien. Por supuesto.

Dick mira a Jason pasar por el cuarto de baño, y casi podría jurar que está balanceando las caderas más de lo normal. Luego se sienta en la parte superior del asiento abierto del inodoro, extiende sus piernas y pasa sus palmas por la parte interna de sus muslos.

— Vamos, entonces, grandote. Muéstrame lo que tienes.

Le mira fijamente. No hay vuelta de hoja: desde el arco de su espalda hasta la extensión de sus piernas hasta la forma en que descubre su cuello ligeramente, Jason está tratando de parecer seductor. En… En realidad, lo está logrando. No por primera vez, Dick se imagina a Jason entre sus piernas, labios entreabiertos, duro y sonrojándose y pidiendo su orina. No es algo que hubiera considerado antes, de no haber sido por Rose y su gran boca, pero era _aterradoramente_ sexy.

Debería alejarse. Debería darle la espalda, dejar que Jason gane, y jamás pensar en él de esa manera. La indignidad de perder tiene que ser menos dolorosa que tratar de prolongar la farsa cuando está tan cerca de ponerse duro.

Entonces otra vez.

Realmente _tiene_ que hacer pis.

Se da vuelta y cierra la puerta sólo para tener una excusa para ocultar su cara por unos segundos. Respira, lento y profundo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para ser notado, e intenta pensar menos en la cara de Jason y más en la presión insistente en su vejiga.

Luego pone una expresión más confiada, se da la vuelta y se acerca a las piernas extendidas del otro.

Por unos instantes, no se hablan. Puede sentir que empieza a sonrojarse, pero puede ver a Jason, de color rojo brillante, que ya se extendió a sus oídos. Parece un ciervo atrapado, atrapado a medio camino entre el pánico y la confusión, pero Dick no tiene la impresión de que está a punto de perderse. Todos los rastros de esa impetuosa confianza de antes se han desvanecido, sustituido por otra cosa. Él reconoce la mirada del menor, era la misma que tuvo antes de levantarse para ir al baño.

Toma una respiración profunda y desabrocha sus pantalones.

Si Jason quiere parar, piensa, ahora es el mejor momento. Pero él simplemente se queda mirándolo, fijamente, mientras saca su polla de sus pantalones, y Dios, es como si estuviera mirando algo raro y precioso, algo que él pensaba que nunca, jamás vería. Esto hace que sea aún más difícil evitar ponerse duro, pero se las arregla, arrastrando los pies más cerca del inodoro y del cuerpo ajeno.

Sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar una vez más, ninguno de ellos se atreve a decir una palabra. No está seguro de si es un último intento de bravuconería, O si su hermano decide en ese momento ceder, pero sus ojos se ven semi cerrados y se inclina hacia atrás, separando sus piernas aún más. Por un momento, Dick piensa en follarselo, pero empuja ese pensamiento tan pronto como se manifiesta.

Dios. Nunca ha sido una persona tímida, pero puede sentir a Jason mirándolo, incluso cuando mira hacia abajo, y por como resulta la situación, tiene una vejiga tímida. Cierra los ojos, quiere a ignorar el calor que se arrastra en sus entrañas, y, finalmente, se siente un poco de pis gotear. Desde allí, es mucho más fácil, y una corriente constante se forma, arrastrándose hasta salpicar justo sobre el abdomen de su sucesor.

Escucha a Jason jadear antes de abrir los ojos. La expresión de su rostro es pura felicidad: cejas fruncidas, los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, los dedos apretados en sus vaqueros, que todavía descansan en sus muslos.

Dick apunta hacia abajo, se deja absorber por la entrepierna de su hermano, y el material húmedo se aferra a lo que definitivamente está duro. Debía de haberlo esperado por el lugar al que apuntaba, porque el siguiente sonido que abandono de la boca del menor había sido un gemido completo, seguido de una exclamación de _"Dick"_ , que deja su mente encendida. En un impulso alarga su brazo y agarra el cabello de Jason con su mano libre, observando cómo sus cejas cambian de un surco intenso a una delicada y necesitada especie de curva. Una vez más, ajusta su objetivo, remojando la camisa un poco más, sólo para ver la forma en que se pega y esboza sus abdominales.

Los ojos del menor se abren entonces, y mira su polla, con esa mirada hambrienta, antes de virar hacia arriba, a su cara. Debe ver lo desesperado que se mira hasta ese punto, porque algo cambia con su dinámica, y Jason comienza a deslizarse. Es tan abiertamente sexual que la cabeza de Dick gira, y su polla late dolorosamente, incapaz de ponerse duro mientras está orinando. Se siente mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.

— _Ooh,_ — respira — _Jason_ —Y luego su corriente comienza a disminuir a un goteo. Unas gotas más grandes caen y luego está hecho, y se siente como si la habitación tuviera diez grados menos desde que entró en el interior. Lo sacude.

El de ojos verdes hace un ruido amortiguado a través de su labio mordido, y sus ojos se ven _tan_ grandes desde arriba. Sabe entonces que le dará a Jason cualquier cosa, así que cuando él se inclina hacia adelante y abre la boca, le permite lamer la cabeza de su polla limpiando sin dudar.

Está mal. Es increíble, que no puede creer que dejó que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, pero aquí está él, de pie sobre su _hermano_ empapado, cada vez más duro por lo segundo. El menor se inclina hacia adelante y se agarra de sus pantalones, enterrando su cara en el hueco de su muslo justo al lado de su polla, y murmura —Por favor, por favor…

Responde presionando su pene contra la mejilla de Jason. Y está en él en un segundo, moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y _santa maldita garganta profunda_. ¿Cuándo aprendió a chupar una polla así? Lo devora con una serie de pequeños ruidos frenéticos, como si dijese que si no terminaba con él ahora, nunca tendría la oportunidad.

Y no debería –No deberían–, pero lo deja de todos modos, balanceando sus caderas con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del menor.

— _Ohhh, Dios mío_ —Gime, levantando una mano para morder su muñeca. Es demasiado. — _Jason_ … Justo así, hermanito, justo as… ¡Oh, carajo, voy a…!

Él espera que se aleje, pero este sólo sigue chupando, tan caliente y húmedo y suave, y se viene con un grito embarazoso, sus dedos se enrollan con fuerza en el cabello de Jason. Jason, Dios, lo ama, lo traga todo sin ahogarse ni una sola una vez, y se compromete a encontrar a quien le enseñó cómo hacer eso y golpearle por tocar a su hermanito.

Prácticamente llora cuando el menor retrocede y se limpia los labios, sus rodillas temblorosas, y su mano por igual en la cabecilla ajena. Él besa su carne sensible unas pocas veces más, y cuando lo lame, Dick finalmente tiene que empujarlo lejos.

— Lo siento —Dice, sin aliento — Me he dejado llevar un poco.

Agarra su muñeca, se agacha y lo besa hasta que ambos tienen que respirar. (Sabe salado y extraño, pero él encuentra que no es tan malo).

Se pone en una rodilla después de eso, y trata de ir para el botón de los pantalones de Jason, pero este lo empuja lejos. Nunca se imaginó que Jason pudiera parecer tímido, pero lo hace, con los hombros tensos y el rostro manchado de rubor.

— No, no… Estoy todo…

— No me importa —Dice antes de que tenga la oportunidad de pensarlo.

— A mí sí. —Él mira hacia algún lugar hacia el fregadero, y quiere besar esa mirada tímida de su cara, pero se refrena. — Me ocuparé de mí, como... ¿por ahora? Uh. No es que haya una próxima vez, si, ya sabes…

— No me importa. — Una vez más lo dice sin pensar — Lo que quieras, Little wing.

— Heh. Gracias. —Jason deja de encontrarse tenso, luego mira a Dick y una chispa de travesura aparece en sus ojos otra vez. —Oh sí, por cierto... Supongo que no soy el único que tiene un fetiche de mierda extraño, ¿eh?

Dick ladea la cabeza.

Jason le dice amablemente — La cosa de 'hermanito'.

— Oh. —Se endereza y un rubor cubre su rostro. — Oh. Oh Jesús. Umm… Mierda, yo no, nunca quise…

— Deja de enloquecer. —Rueda sus ojos, se inclina hacia adelante y pone sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del mayor, presionando un beso caliente en sus labios. Cuando se alejan, continúa, en un susurro — No me importa. No es como si tuviera fuese a juzgar. Además, no somos de sangre.

Él gime y se frota los ojos, como si eso borrara el conflicto de su cabeza. — Lo sé pero…

— Acabas de orinar sobe mí. Y me gustó. —Se encoge de hombros — Así que cierra la puta boca con tu mierda vergonzosa antes de que te golpee.

Logra poner una sonrisa un tanto tentativa. — Siempre tan _correcto_ con tus palabras, her… Uh.

— Dilo.

Traga saliva y mira los labios de Jason con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Hermanito. —Susurra, y luego besa a su culpa lo mejor que puede.


End file.
